


Lady's Choice

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [39]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: The brothers aren’t big fans of sharing. It’s too bad you don’t know that. Yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : How about an underfell sans AND papyrus with the reader? I love your take on underfell! I'm not sure if I want angst or fluff, so maybe a bit of both? ;) Maybe have them get jealous of reader hanging out with grillby or something? Thanks, love ya! xx
> 
>  **[come hang with me on tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/read)**!

Underground, one of the most important lessons you learned was to _take_.

With resources at an all-time low, and trust nearly eradicated between several species of monsters, there was no room for alliances. All observed weaknesses were exploited; there would always be someone bigger and better aiming for exactly what you wanted and craved, so you had to be prepared for a fight. Stick to your guns, refuse to surrender, and most of all, don’t ever, _ever_ shy away from anything you found, big or small. Because you never knew when you come find something to use as leverage against someone else.

For Sans and Papyrus, they worked as a duo. Most families had to because they knew they were stronger in numbers. These two did because they understood that this was the easiest way to _win._

For them, victory was everything.

Papyrus, The Great and Terrible, was second-in-command for The Royal Guard. He trained every day to make sure no one ever caught him off guard, using harsh discipline against himself and his disciples so they wouldn’t make any fatal mistakes. He instilled in them the same values that he held for himself. Independence. Strength. Dedication. He was not a monster easily swayed by kindness.

Sans was merely someone who clung to his brother’s shadow, following him mostly because he understood that no one could best him. So long as he kept on Papyrus’ good side, he could reap the benefits. Cause a little bit of trouble to keep his brother on his toes. Make sure things were…entertaining, at least.

When you ended up Underground, you were considered the biggest prize their home had to offer.

Your SOUL was the key to everything. They could’ve used it to destroy the barrier and roam the surface once more. Wreaking havoc on unsuspecting humans, punishing the descendants of the original wizards and townspeople who cast them out.

It was all anyone could talk about. How they would break you. Make you snap under the pressure of their magic and haul your limp body over their shoulders to toss at the feet of King Asgore himself. Or maybe just steal your SOUL and become unstoppable monsters, gaining immeasurable strength so they could steal the throne for themselves.

Sans wanted it.

Papyrus wanted it.

They both did.

Instead, you took their hearts.

Because monsters Underground…they never fell in love. They formed alliances, not partnerships. All their relationships were temporary and goal-oriented rather than something that was based on love and trust.

When monsters were attracted to someone, they claimed them. They put their mark on them so all others would see. Nothing physical or emotional, but a simple presence that oozed possessiveness. Because for as long as they lived, they would let everyone know that this monster…or person, in your case…belonged to someone.

But neither of them would admit that to you. Maybe to the others, more subtly, with furtive looks and burning magic that threatened with every wrong move someone made. But actually coming out and saying those words to your face was…unspeakable. There was no way in hell that Sans or Papyrus would be honest with how they felt; not when there was so much at stake.

Besides…what if you had the nerve to reject them?

“IT ISN’T LIKELY SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO TURN US AWAY.”

“yeah.”

“WE ARE FAR MORE IMPRESSIVE AND POWERFUL THAN ANYONE ELSE UNDERGROUND; OUR COMBINED FORCES MAKE US QUITE DESIRABLE.”

“uh huh.”

They both headed back from the forest. Another dirty scuffle that ended in a monster’s death. It was pointless to struggle against the guard’s presence; Sans wished the poor bastards would just give in and integrate. Rebellion under Papyrus’ watchful eye was impossible.

Snowdin was looking in better shape these days. Papyrus wouldn’t admit it, but the place did feel more like a home since you took up residence here. Your presence at the inn as a maid was a sure way for you to interact with travelers. You helped monsters get a good night’s rest; the family of rabbits didn’t care for much more than profits, but your gentle efforts made it so that weaker monsters had a chance to recuperate within safe walls without being taken advantage of. No one wanted to mess with the human guarding the bedrooms inside; they were afraid of what you were capable of and who you associated with.

The place wasn’t as rundown as it used to be. With monsters feeling safer, they were more productive in their efforts to at least make their own living spaces acceptable. The streets were no longer littered with dust and trash; Papyrus noticed the change almost immediately considering he only had to clean his boots once a month now instead of daily.

“h-heh.” Sans started to visibly sweat. He brought his hands up and adjusted the hood around his shoulders, trying to make himself look more presentable. “twelve o’ clock, boss.”

Papyrus shifted his line of sight and understood why his brother was so flustered. It was you. You trudged through the snow, bothered by the cold, your face already flushed at the cold air. He watched you head in the direction of the inn.

He was about to make a comment about your appearance when he realized Sans already left. His older brother had his gaze fixed on you, following your straightforward path to the inn, a lopsided grin on his face and magic blossoming from his SOUL.

Ugh. Papyrus would have to educate him on stifling his overzealous reactions. He was being too obvious; it was a little embarrassing.

Surprisingly, you didn’t continue toward the inn. You veered off and disappeared past the front doors of Grillby’s.

Sans stood outside the window. His hands clenched into fists. Papyrus took his time in following him, ending up behind his brother and peering through the foggy glass.

Grillby’s Bar was probably his least favorite place to be. The entire place was stifling and swimming with grease. He didn’t like the monsters who were regulars here, either. A bunch of lazy good-for-nothings, including some of the lesser guard members who skated on the bare minimum to get by.

It looked comforting inside, especially now that you were there.

“WE SHOULD GO INSIDE. SEE WHAT SHE’S DOING.”

“heh…what? hell no. she’ll get pissed off, think we’re stalkin’ her.” Sans would never forget the bathroom incident. You would never let him. “uh, let’s get outta here. gotta send in our report to the captain, right?”

Papyrus couldn’t argue with that. “I SUPPOSE. DOUBLE TIME. WE NEED TO MAKE SURE NO ONE BOTHERS HER DURING HER SHIFT AT THE INN.”

You settled down at the bar and ordered a quick bite to eat. You made the mistake of purchasing some food from the bunny family before at their shop, and they basically charged you everything you’d made the last shift you completed. Worst day ever.

Grillby was fair. A little strange, but who wasn’t down here? You’d met a lot of…interesting monsters, and he seemed like the least threatening. At least outright. You knew that he was probably incredibly powerful and had more magic to spare than most, but instead he ran this dive that hosted some of the most brutal and vicious brawls you’d ever seen. Maybe he liked cleaning the dust off the floors with the way he merely watched people duke it out.

You glanced around at the crowd tonight. A few regulars. Some familiar faces that you’d seen in passing. The glow of the jukebox was soothing, although the music it played as the same track you heard every time you stopped by. Some old-school rock song. The monsters around didn’t pay you any mind, their belligerence only growing with every alcoholic drink they guzzled down.

At that moment, you were surprised to see Grillby slip a piece of paper toward you.

He left before you could read it. You were going to decipher his near illegible text when you realized what time it was.

Shit! You were going to be late for your shift!

You grabbed your things and dashed out the door, making sure to tip Grillby for his delicious meal. It wasn’t much considering your salary, but you understood he would be cross with you if you didn’t at least pitch in something extra.

“Aren’t you looking a little rushed this morning…?”

You laughed nervously. “Uh, sorry! I went to grab dinner before my shift.”

“Go look at your task board. We’ve got a few places that need to be cleaned. That and I need you to do some things for the shop. I’ve got some supplies that needs to be transferred from the warehouse to the storefront.”

You deflated. Aw, man! When the inn was slow, the shopkeeper was always roping you into doing her dirty work. Normally you wouldn’t have minded, but some of the ingredients she used in her shop were hard to resist. Handling the cinnamon bunnies was torture on an empty stomach, so hopefully you’d be able to avoid them since you’d already eaten.

It looked like the next guest wasn’t stopping by until much later. In the meantime, you busied yourself in preparing the rooms. Scrubbing the floors on your hands and knees, washing all the bedding, wiping down the walls and dusting. The place wasn’t exactly a four-star hotel, but you took great pride in the guest bedrooms’ appearances. Mostly because it was a direct reflection of your work.

You weren’t too bothered with the physical labor. It was taxing, sure, but it was an honest way to make a living here. Other dealings Underground were shady and violent, so you’d much rather have pruny hands from cleaning showers than be out there dusting monsters. It just wasn’t in your nature to want to go that far for the sake of the greater good, as Papyrus would put it.

Speaking of the brothers…

You weren’t sure what to make of them. You had a niggling feeling that they paid extra special attention to you, because they were always…hovering…but you couldn’t figure out why.

In all honesty, when you first fell Underground, you were terrified of them. From Papyrus’ abrasive personality to Sans’ foul mouth, it was easy to get intimidated. But as the months turned to years, you felt that your relationship with them blossomed? If that was even a thing down here?

It wasn’t easy to admit this, but you considered them to be some of your closest friends.

You stepped back to admire your work. One room down, a few more to go. It would take a few hours before you were allotted a quick break, then it was off to run errands for the shopkeeper.

The shop wasn’t that big, but she always ordered her supplies in bulk. There were literal crates of things that needed to be transported. Why she thought you would be okay for this task was beyond you; why couldn’t the wolf at the dock do something about it? Or hiring Aaron from Waterfall? Unless his muscles were just for show…

You crouched down and slipped your hands underneath the box. Testing the weight before bending your knees and lifting it upwards. It was going to be close, but if you hurried, you could get it where it needed to go.

Trudge, trudge, trudge.

The snow continued to fleck along your hair and nose, staining your eyelashes as you walked. Your vision went white before they finally melted, leaving melted droplets in their wake. You pushed past the blurriness and continued forward, freezing fingers going numb against the rough surface of the box. You hoped that your fingers didn’t slip, because if they did, you would be in big trouble.

Your forearms quivered and ached. God, you should’ve taken Papyrus’ offer for training more seriously. Then you could’ve handled this without making an ass out of yourself. Your pace slowed as your muscles screamed in protest, a familiar, aching burn spiking along your skin. Oh no, they were even starting to wobble! What the hell were you going to do now?!

One knee buckled. You went down and forced yourself to keep the box from touching the ground. You would not let it win! Not when the items inside laughed at your weakness! You…could do this!

With the last ounce of strength, and the doorway in plain view, you readjusted the weight of the box and tossed it backwards. Hoping that somehow, you would regain your steady grip on it and find the strength to make the last few feet toward the shop’s back entrance.

Instead…

The box overwhelmed you, settling on your chest and sending you tumbling backwards into the snow.

Shit!

You cried out in pain at the sudden addition of weight. Wiggling underneath it, testing its bonds against you. No use. You were trapped here all because you didn’t have the guts to refuse the job. You should’ve asked for help, as pointless as it would’ve been. Maybe someone out there would’ve lent you a hand for a split of your profits.

In that moment, staring up at the ceiling of the chasm you’d fallen into, you realized just how ridiculous this entire thing was.

It didn’t help that your self-deprecation in your inner monologue was met with some very real, boisterous laughter.

“ahahaha! oh man. lookit you down there. ya feelin’ ok, sweetheart?”

You groaned. Of course it would be Sans.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?”

“the human took a spill. check it out.”

Aaaaand Papyrus was there, too. Perfect.

While Sans busied himself by making fun of you in every way imaginable, Papyrus bent down to lift the crate from your chest. The difference in your intake of air was incredible. You filled your lungs greedily and did your best to sit up, wheezing with gratitude and trying to spit out a thank-you.

Papyrus hoisted it on his shoulder like it was nothing. “YOU SHOULD BE MORE AWARE OF YOUR LIMITS. IT DOESN’T HELP TO BE TRAPPED HERE, IN PLAIN VIEW OF EVERYONE ELSE.”

“pfft, yeah. you’re real lucky we were the ones who saw ya.”

“Thanks, guys.” You shuddered and tried to shake the snow out from inside your coat. “It’s just right in here.”

“NEXT TIME, CONTACT ME IF YOU’RE TASKED WITH SOMETHING FAR BEYOND YOUR CAPABILITIES. I CAN HAVE A WORD WITH THE SHOPKEEPER, IF YOU LIKE.”

“Uh, no! Please don’t,” you pleaded. “I’m not interested in causing trouble.”

“heh. fat chance.” Sans sized you up, not bothering to help you with any of the moving in the slightest. “yer a walkin’ bag o’ trouble. got it stitched into your jacket and tattooed on your forehead.”

“I think you need to look in a mirror sometimes, Sans. That sounds more like _you_.”

“THEN YOU TWO MUST BE MATCHING, BECAUSE YOU CAUSE ME AN EQUAL NUMBER OF HEADACHES.”

You snorted at that. Despite their harsh words, you knew it was meant to be taken lightheartedly. If the brothers wanted to hurt you, they could. They would know exactly what to say to make you feel worthless. This was more like…playful banter, if anything.

Papyrus set down the crate and peered along the shop. You wanted to thank him again when Sans stepped through the doorway.

“hey, ya dropped this.”

“Huh?”

You turned around and caught wind of the complex expression on his face. You’d never seen him this serious, not since the last time one of the monsters threatened to kill you. It was a while ago, and an empty threat considering their magic did nothing to you, but it still caused quite the stir between Sans and Papyrus.

Sans held the slip of paper in his hands. Scanned over it. And shoved it in your face, his teeth gritted in a hard, uneven, sharp smile.

It was jarring to see him like that. He almost looked like he was…grimacing.

You ran your eyes over the words.

_Meet me tomorrow night after closing, I’ll be waiting at the back entrance. -G_

Hmm, weird. You had no idea why he wanted to see you, but it must’ve been important. Maybe something to do with the chores that you’d been completing for the bunny family?

“SANS. STOP STANDING THERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS.”

Sans looked at you. At the crates. Scoffed…and turned heel.

“WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM? HOW CAN HE THINK YOU’LL HANDLE THIS ON YOUR OWN?” Papyrus growled, pushing you out of the way so he could call after his brother. “GET BACK HERE AND COMPLETE THIS TASK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?”

It didn’t look like it, because he flipped his hood up and continued to walk further into the howling wind, ignoring the sting of the snow it whipped around.

“I’LL FINISH THIS AND REPRIMAND HIM LATER. LET’S GO.”

You folded the note and stuffed it somewhere safe, happy to focus on the task at hand.

Time alone with Papyrus was…interesting. Any other day you would’ve been intimidated, but today he was surprisingly gentle.

It didn’t take long to finish everything. You were relieved that it all went well, and that you had a chance to focus on your actual assigned duties rather than tasks given to you by the innkeeper’s sister. It was nice to be on time. Maybe they would lay off once they found out Papyrus was the one who helped you, but you weren’t planning on bringing it up to them personally.

Papyrus snuck glances at you every so often. Despite being exhausted already, you pushed forward. Your work ethic was incredible. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it rivaled even his. While you weren’t considered as…accomplished as he was, seeing as how your job was something considered of a lower status, he saw the determination and perseverance in your eyes. You would do your best to thrive under pressure, which was why he…

He dropped the last box and peered at you through the heavy dust that billowed out from the floorboards. You were radiant. Enough that…well…

He tugged at the looping fabric around his neck and swallowed. He needed to leave. Now.

“Thanks, Papyrus, I really appreciate your help.”

“DO NOT MENTION IT. I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO ATTEND TO.” An apology for his abrupt departure lingered on his tongue, but he shelved it after sneaking a glance at your sparkling eyes. Why were humans so expressive?

He disappeared from the store and made his way home.

After work, you were content to head home. You were changing out of your clothes when you realized that the piece of paper you’d shoved in your pockets was still in there. Huh. Grillby’s handwriting was surprisingly elegant; you would’ve thought that his days cramming orders down on tickets would’ve made it nearly impossible to translate. But the message was clear. It was just…kind of strange that he wanted to meet you.

For a moment, you considered asking the brothers for their opinions on the whole thing. They knew the secretive grill cook more than you did. But…it was a little childish to rope them into something, and Grillby might’ve taken it the wrong way if you showed up on his doorstep with two powerful monsters flanking your side.

Oh well.

You would just deal with this on your own.

“WHAT ARE YOU SO ORNERY ABOUT TODAY?”

Sans tore through the chunk of meat on his plate, letting the juices slough down the front of his shirt in rivulets. “ain’t nothin’ wrong with _me_.”

“DO NOT LIE TO ME, SANS. I DON’T HAVE THE TIME. WE HAVE SEVERAL EVENTS TO COORDINATE, INCLUDING A TOUR FOR THE KING.”

“whatever.” He gobbled down the rest of what was on his plate. Papyrus was surprised he didn’t choke with how fast he was going.

“YOU ONLY EVER EAT LIKE THIS WHEN SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU. DON’T MAKE ME DRAG IT OUT OF YOU.”

Sans paused. He dropped the silverware on his plate and went for the meal with his hands instead. He must’ve gotten tired of being polite. “you don’t wanna know, boss. it’ll just _piss you off._ ” He spoke between strips of sinew still clamped between his clenched teeth.

“TRY ME.”

Sans swallowed. Sneered. “that _human_ is off canoodlin’ with grillbz as we _speak_. so forgive me for bein’ _crass_ here.”

“WHAT?”

“yep.”

“WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?”

“the day we were helpin’ her move her stuff like a coupla _chumps_ , she had a _love note_ in her pocket from him. goin’ to meet him now, i bet.”

The information hovered over the dinner table. Papyrus could scarcely believe it. No other monsters had showed any interest in you since you fell from the surface – at least, not in a way that wasn’t generated from fear. People were only as polite to you as they had to be. People in the town had learned to cope with your presence, but no one had outright befriended you. Or…even made it clear that they found you…attractive.

Because why would they? You were so different from them. Monsters and humans had…completely different anatomy. There was…no way they could be compatible, aside from the…obvious power of your SOUL and how magic course through your veins, far removed from your conscious effort. You were…strange, and kind, and…otherworldly, so no doubt people weren’t…

“FINISH YOUR MEAL LATER. WE HAVE BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF.”

“boss?”

“WE WEREN’T CLEAR ENOUGH, I SEE THAT NOW. LET’S. GO.”

They both scrambled out of the house together, with Papyrus leading the way to the bar. He would get to the bottom of this.

When Grillby asked you to come to his place, you didn’t think that he would let you inside.

You guessed that maybe he just had some errands for you to run. That he somehow found some dirt on you and wanted to bribe you out of your funds. It wouldn’t be too far off from what you saw monsters doing to each other.

Instead, he opened the door for you, and led you inside the restaurant.

Handing you a piece of paper with a long-winded explanation as to why you were here.

“You want me to watch over the bar while you’re gone?”

He nodded, leaning on the counter. It was clear he wasn’t happy with this decision.

“But why me? I don’t know anything about this place. I mean, I’ll help if I can, but it’s a huge responsibility.”

His gaze beyond his glasses told you that he trusted you.

“I’m glad your daughter is starting her own business, and I’m happy to hear you’re taking some time off to help her. But this is…a lot to take in.”

He led you around the kitchen. The equipment was a bit dated, but he promised he would show you how to get it working. He said he’d already cleared this shift in duties with the innkeeper since she owed him a favor from a long time ago, though he never did say how big of a debt she owed him.

Grillby said that he would teach you how to use a lot of the stuff back here. He would prepare as much of the food in advance as he could. In the meantime, he would share a few basic recipes with you so you could get by without him.

He took you to the front of the restaurant and gestured to which tables needed some extra TLC after big weekends. You listened to everything he had to say and peered at his stoic expression, realizing that despite his frightening appearance, he was still a parent. And a good one, at that.

He reached down and placed a key in your hand. Pressing it against your palm. You glanced down at it and tried to find the right words to articulate how thankful you were that he picked you over anyone else in Snowdin.

You left the restaurant in good spirits. Humming as soon as you stepped out the door.

Until you realized there were two pairs of gleaming eyes in the darkness of the night.

You opened your mouth to scream and one of the monsters stepped forward and shushed you, clamping a hand over your mouth.

So what were you supposed to do? Just stand there while some creep assaulted you?

You bit down on the gloved fingers and were immediately released as the monster stumbled backwards.

“what the _hell_! you _bit me!_ ”

You recognized the voice and your heartbeat skipped. “Oh my god. What are you guys doing out here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Sans was still busy nursing his wound. Skeleton monsters didn’t bleed, did they? The look he shot you was downright murderous.

Papyrus didn’t look so good. His entire expression was blank.

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?”

You swallowed. “Um. What?”

“WHY WERE YOU LEFT UNATTENDED IN GRILLBY’S BAR?”

“I…wasn’t unattended. We were in there together.”

Sans looked like you’d just punched him instead. “see, boss. i toldja.”

“SILENCE,” Papyrus snapped, his tone just as bitter and cold as the weather outside. “WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM? ALONE?”

“He…wanted to see me.”

You weren’t sure when Grillby wanted to break the news to his customers, but it wouldn’t be good to reveal the reason he was leaving for a little while. If anyone caught wind of his departure, they would make assumptions. And eventually try to take advantage of his reasons why; giving up his restaurant to a human just to visit with his daughter was sure to be a sign of weakness.

“AND YOU ACCEPTED?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Grillby had been polite to you. Standoffish, sure, but never outright cruel.

Sans sneered at you. Absolutely nasty in the way he regarded you. “you…yer a fuckin’ traitor. that's what you are. who do you think you are?”

“W-what?”

“I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU. I WOULDN’T HAVE BELIEVED IT UNLESS I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYESOCKETS.” He took an intimidating step forward. “GIVE ME YOUR HANDS.”

You furrowed your brows at him. Both brothers were being rude as hell. “No.”

“…WHAT?”

“give him yer fuckin’ hands.”

“Now I’m definitely not giving them to you.” You shoved them in your pockets for emphasis. “Move, I’m going home.”

They stood there. You were at an impasse. Why were they being so…awkward about this? So what? They knew Grillby and he would never do anything to hurt you. And yeah, it was a little weird that you were here so late, but why not ask you like a normal person? Why were they regarding you with such betrayal?

“she’s not budgin’, bro. let’s get outta here.”

“YOU MIGHT GIVE UP EASILY, BUT I WILL NOT.” Papyrus moved closer to you. “WHY ARE YOU HIDING THIS FROM US? ARE YOU ASHAMED?”

“I’m…done!” You shouted, pushing past him.

The minute you did so, he recoiled as if he’d been burned. Staggering backwards with his hand clutching the exact spot you’d touched. From here, you could spot something ominous surrounding him. Like…numbers. Red, floating numbers that dropped down in value dramatically after every passing second.

“fuck.”

You paled. You hadn’t meant to hurt him! You…just wanted him away from you. You…did you put that much negative intent in your shove that his HP fell?

“Papyrus, I…”

“DON’T. TOUCH ME…” His voice cracked. He looked crushed. “I SEE NOW…IT’S CLEAR WHO YOU’VE CHOSEN.”

“Chosen?” You took a shaky step backwards. “I…I’m sorry.”

“sorry doesn’t bring his health back up, _human_ ,” Sans hissed. “get away from us.”

You weren’t sure what just happened tonight. But you were getting out of here before you hurt anyone else.

You had more power than you knew what to do with, and you’d just brought down your wrath on one of the only people you cared about down here.

You spent the entire night crying. You’d hurt them. Somehow. Whatever you did, you lashed out and harmed monsters who held a special place with you.

The next few weeks were grueling.

Grillby wasn’t exactly a kind trainer. He scrutinized your every mistake to make sure his brand wasn’t tarnished with your inexperience. You spent long hours recreating his dishes to his taste. Underneath his watchful eyes and being judged by every monster who walked through his doors. They regarded you with distrust and were curious as to why you and the old flame monster were so close.

Sans didn’t stop by in the entire time you were working there. Sometimes you saw him and Papyrus pass by the front of the bar. Peering through the glass. You made eye contact once or twice, but the brothers merely ignored you.

It hurt. A lot.

You never knew that living here felt so empty. At least, not until they stepped out of your life. Why was that?

You were trying to do something nice for someone and it blew up in your face. It was a huge misunderstanding; you knew that much. But how were you supposed to approach them when they’d been so disagreeable the last time?

You had to make this right. But how? How, when you were being overwhelmed with memorizing recipes that Grillby didn’t even want to write down for fear of you losing it into his competitor’s hands?

It’d been a long day at the bar. Grillby left for Hotland to seek his daughter out. It was your first night running the bar and you were exhausted. The monsters were incredibly demanding, even more so than usual, and you had to stop three separate fights from getting fatal over the course of the night. You didn’t want anyone’s deaths on your hands.

Your back ached. Your feet ached. You had grease trapped in your hair and every inch of your skin felt like it’d been burned from the high heat of the grill. It was maddening.

Stepping out into the snow was simultaneously refreshing and painful on your sensitive body.

You lingered in front of your house. Wondering if you should go in and call it a night. But your senses told you otherwise, so you shoved your keys back into your pocket and headed towards the brothers’ place.

They were still up, judging by the argument inside. Something to do with puzzle calibrations. You ignored the sinking feeling in your stomach and rapped on the door.

The voices stopped immediately. Weapons drawn. Papyrus swung the door open and glared down at you without even thinking twice about it, his magic crackling with a silent dare for anyone to attack.

And then you locked eyes.

“what the hell’re you doin’ here?”

You swallowed. Sans looked like he wanted you to leave in a bodybag, but you weren’t having it.

“I came to…apologize.”

He squawked with laughter. “are you fuckin’ serious? that’s it?”

“LET HER SPEAK, SANS.”

You felt your resolve falter. Your heart ached. They looked so done with you. You’d never seen them with such intense hatred in their eyes before, at least not directed at you. It hurt to see two people who you missed so much regard you so negatively.

“I should’ve told you that night that Grillby wanted to see me, but I didn’t know what it was about. If I’d known that you guys didn’t want me working there so bad, I would’ve just said no. But I need to understand why I can’t be there. Is it because you don’t want me handling other monsters’ food? Do you not trust me?”

You could feel the rant coming up, and it was getting harder to stop yourself. They were perplexed the longer you went on.

“And I don’t know why you wanted to take the key from me, but I wasn’t about to give it away after he trusted me with it! It’s safe and I’m not going to break that trust just because we’re friends! I’m sorry I bit you, you startled me, Sans. And I’m sorry I pushed you, Papyrus, I really didn’t even think about how it could hurt you. I just wanted you to get away from me because I was so creeped out and confused.”

“shut up a minute.”

You huffed. “No, listen, I have more to say!”

“just…give us a sec to process this, will ya?”

All three of you stood in silence. Papyrus was the first one to speak.

“LET ME…” He paused. Considered. “MAY I…SEE YOUR HAND?”

You didn’t understand the fascination. The key to the bar was tucked underneath your shirt in a necklace you hid away from everyone else. Why did he want your hand so bad?

Despite…being uncomfortable and confused, you stretched your hand out to him and offered it for inspection.

Papyrus tugged away at the knit gloves that wrapped around your wrist and fingers. He tossed it to the ground despite your protests. Turning your arm over so he could get a full view of your palms, which were sweaty from nervousness but otherwise unmarred from burns or cuts from the bar.

He gazed at it like it was his lifeline, Sans doing the same. Seeing the relief on their face was enough for you to swallow thickly.

“Um…can someone explain to me…what the big deal is?”

Papyrus refused to release you. Instead, he handed it over to Sans for his scrutiny.

Something flashed across their faces. First it was shock. Then relief. And lastly…glee.

“SO YOU AND GRILLBY NEVER CLAIMED EACH OTHER.”

“Claimed…?”

“HE DIDN’T MARK YOU.”

“Mark me?” You snatched your hand back. “Why would he do that?” To what, slap an insignia on you? Something that indicated you were his slave?

“so that no one else would touch you, idiot.”

You recoiled.

Sans continued, his eyelights flickering with life. “so no one else would even _think_ about callin’ you theirs. no one else would _ever_ try to put their hands on ya. try to seduce ya. try to sit there and claim you as their one and only. you get it?”

You didn’t. Not at all.

“monsters down here are fuckin’ greedy. they put their hands on everythin’ that’s not nailed down. they take what they want and what they can get. if somethin’ ain’t _claimed_ , it’s up for grabs.”

“So…” You trailed off. Your chest was getting tight. Cheeks warmer than usual.

“no one else should get to _have ya_. not when you’re _ours_.”

Oh.

Um.

“What?!”

“ain’t got _time_ to be slow about this, sweetheart. not with you out there makin’ monsters happy. drummin' up business for his bar and snatchin’ hearts left and right.” He grinned ferally. “no one gets to have ya, not when we called _dibs_.”

Papyrus regarded you with such intensity you felt a little faint.

“IT’S UP TO YOU, OF COURSE. WE AREN’T GOING TO FORCE YOU. BUT THIS HAS BEEN OUR INTENTION FOR QUITE SOME TIME.”

“It has…?” This was news to you.

“yeah, so s’cuse us for gettin’ a little _testy_ when you sneak off to some secret rendezvous with another monster.”

“It wasn’t a…!” You chewed on your lower lip. “He just asked me for help.”

“know that now. didn’t before.”

“S-so…how do we resolve this?” You were starting to get cold out here. You didn’t even know how to process all the new information, especially not with two brothers who were looking downright smug after learning about how you were still single.

Sans grinned. “simple. you give us an answer.”

“GIVE US YOUR HAND. OR LEAVE.”

You trembled. Oh, god. This was real. Your feelings were _real_. You’d gone this whole time trying to articulate what it was, but seeing them up close made it clear. Having them dip out of your life for so long made it clear. Hearing their comments and describing you as someone they truly wanted was _real_.

This was…

A choice. Your choice.

You sucked in a breath and prepared yourself for the repercussions of your decision.

Grillby stepped off the ferry and was glad to be off that hellish river. He needed to get back to his bar. He knew you were competent enough not to destroy it, and heard promising things about how it was faring despite the temporary switch in leadership. You were quite capable…for a human. He wondered if his decision had anything to do with how desirable you were.

It was clear that a lot of the monsters held some strange fascination with you. Why wouldn’t they? Humans were the bane of their existence, but you were an enigma. As kind as you were beautiful. It was hard not to be attracted to you, especially with your soft smiles and musical laughter.

He was going to make you work for him full time. Just as soon as he was sure that you kept things intact.

He rounded the corner and put his hand on the doorknob. His gut told him something wasn’t right, but he pressed forward anyway.

The bell above his door jingled and he spotted you across the way. Manning the bar and taking orders specifically in the way he taught you to – without writing a damn thing down. Maybe he would keep you after all. The customers looked satisfied with their food, though a few of them were drinking much more than usual. Why was that?

Grillby approached the stools near the bar. As soon as he did, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“heya, grillbz. what’re you havin’?”

He turned. Sans. With an empty platter in his hand and a toothy, smug little grin on his face. What the hell was this about? Since when did he give you permission to hire Sans as a waiter?

“NO LOITERING,” Papyrus called from the other side. He was dressed down from his usual armor and was…in the kitchen window. “TAKE A SEAT OR LEAVE. WE HAVE WORK TO DO, I DON’T CARE IF THIS IS YOUR BAR.”

You beamed at him when he stumbled up. He could barely believe what was going on.

“Sorry about them,” you told him bashfully. “They’re sort of…protective. But hard workers! Uh, let me get you something to eat, you must be starving.”

You called out the order to Papyrus and it came out in record time. You hand delivered it to him.

Hand delivered…

Grillby reached out to snatch the plate away from you, his eyes glued to your arm.

It was flaring with magic.

You snatched it back and stammered. “Um. Whoa. Sorry. I’ve been trying to keep it out of people’s faces, I kind of forget…”

You lifted it up and showed it to him. Their magic wound tightly along your wrist and settling along your palm. Invisible to the naked eye, but pulsing with a message that spoke across various barriers and languages.

_mineMINEmineMINEmineMINEmineMINEmineMINE_

He looked at Papyrus. At Sans. Theirs said the same.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

You didn’t even have magic. But there it was. Remnants of your SOUL swathing along their bodies, your name written in a delicate signature that very clearly told him this was mutual.

“So…anything else I can get you?”

He shook his head. What a shame.

You weren’t sure why he got so quiet, but reconvened with the boys in the back. Sans couldn’t stop reaching down to bring your hand to his mouth to cover it in nips and kisses. He’d been doing this for the last week. And Papyrus kept staring at his own mark with quiet wonder.

“heh, stop pullin’ away.”

“It tickles.”

“BOTH OF YOU SAVE THE CANOODLING FOR LATER. WE HAVE CUSTOMERS.”

“grillbz is back. sure they won’t miss us…for a coupla hours.”

“Oh my god.”

“SANS. INAPPROPRIATE.”

“uh, sorry, boss.”

“IT WOULD CLEARLY TAKE AT LEAST FOUR BETWEEN THE TWO OF US.”

Ugh. Was it too late to reverse your decision?

Sans had actual heart eyes. Papyrus’ scars weren’t as angry. Your heart felt fuller.

On second thought…

Always go with your first instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **consider donating!** ](https://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)


End file.
